Avalanche
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Being away at Harvard for three years, Lisa has realized lots has changed in Springfield. For one, Bart is getting married! Yet she still can't forget about Nelson Muntz. When her car breaks down, who will her knight in shining armour be? **Read and Review**


**Author's Note:** I've always loved Lisa and Nelson together, so I figured it was about time I wrote a fanfiction for them! I do not own "The Simpsons and their subsequent characters!

* * *

Lisa Simpson always knew she wasn't meant to stay in Springfield forever. This fact was proven when she was accepted into Harvard Law when she was in her junior year. Although her parents (mainly Marge) were concerned about her going across the country when she just turned sixteen, Lisa was more than ready to experience the adult world in all its college glory. Bart and Maggie encouraged her to go for it, since they knew out of all three, she was the one most likely to accomplish the most. Homer, well, he was just happy Lisa was following her dreams, something he hadn't gotten a chance to do that young.

The first few years of school were tough, but Lisa came out with a 4.8 GPA and an internship already lined up, so she would call it a success. Homer constantly bragged about her whenever she came home for summer and Christmas break which was embarrassing, but she knew he meant well. Things were looking up for little Lisa.

Although she planned to be home for her nineteenth summer, Bart specifically called and asked her to come home. At first she thought something awful had happened to one of her parents. It turned out to be something much more pleasant though. It turned out her brother was getting married.

"I proposed to Hannah a month ago and she said yes," he explained through the crackling cell phone.

While Lisa was proud her brother found someone to settle down with, she was slightly miffed she hadn't been informed of the proposal sooner.

"Awe Lise, don't be sore about it. I mean to call earlier but with all the planning and stuff, we've been a little busy here." It was during these moments when Lisa really missed her small town home. She felt out of the loop this far from her family.

'Get it together Lisa. Someday you're going to be a big time lawyer, defending justice and putting away the bad guys.' With that thought in mind, she packed up a few weeks earlier than usual and headed for home.

Maggie was the one to pick her elder sister up in the family clunker. Although the family car had been through a lot, it managed to last this long. Lisa tossed her suitcase in the backseat and sat beside her sister with a sigh. She brushed aside her longer spikes and adjusted her tailored suit jacket. The emerald lapels contrasted her yellow skin nicely, as did the bell bottom jeans she wore for the long flight. As they headed for home, Lisa kept conversation with her sister. Although Maggie wasn't much of a talker, Lisa didn't mind. In fact, she kind of liked that about the youngest Simpson. Good listeners were hard to find these days.

"How were classes this year?" Lisa inquired. Maggie had just finished her sophomore year at Springfield High. While the girl was not a straight-A student like her elder sister, she wasn't as terrible as Bart had been either. It was especially clear during her freshman year that singing was going to be a big part of Maggie's high school career, maybe even beyond high school. Just that winter Lisa had witnessed her sister's first big concert where she sang a solo. It had been amazing to witness her sister's triumph and left the elder overflowing with pride.

Maggie shrugged, her multicolour hair shifting on her spiky scalp. She had recently entered a more punk phase and Lisa was sure her room reflected that now.

"I assume there's no concert coming up or I would have received an email." Maggie nodded to that. Lisa was hesitant to ask the next question as they drove past Moe's bar. "How is Milhouse doing?" It was always awkward to ask about her ex-boyfriend, especially since she knew Milhouse still pined for her. The young lawyer-to-be hoped he wasn't bothering Bart or Maggie for details about how she was doing and if she wanted him back.

Maggie smirked and motioned out the window. Milhouse was dressed in a donut suit outside the local donut shop. Lisa cringed and shielded her face, hoping he wouldn't see her.

"I see your point. Bart didn't tell him I was in town, did he?" Maggie shook her head. "But I suppose I will see him at the wedding," she sighed. Oh well, at least she could avoid him till then.

The girls arrived home and after being smothered by kisses and questions from Marge, Lisa escaped to her room. Homer was still at work, but it was already decided that once he was home they would all go out to supper together. Until then, Lisa had some free time. She decided to borrow the car and go for a drive around town.

As she took her trip, she was bombarded by memories. There was the restaurant where Bobby Abelson took her to dinner as her very first official date. There was the park where she organized a clean-up, where she organized a Green Peace concert. As she drove on, Lisa realized she had done a lot in her childhood years. She half-heartedly missed them. The only thing she didn't miss was having virtually no friends. At least now at Harvard she had many a kindred spirits who were just as driven as her. Lisa befriended a few boys, but she wasn't focused on dating them any time soon. She still had her career to think about.

Speaking of boys, she drove under the place where she and Nelson Muntz star gazed when she was eight. Thinking back on Nelson, she realized he was probably the best person she had ever dated. True, he wasn't the brightest or kindest, but he treated her best and he genuinely liked her. During high school when she tutored him, he always brought her snacks to go along with his unhealthy choices. They contrasted each other nicely, but when she left for Harvard, they didn't see each other much or talk a lot. Lisa missed that, but she didn't say anything about it. It wasn't her place to step back into his life. For all she knew, he was long gone from Springfield.

Just as Lisa decided it was time for home, the car started to sputter then stall. Finally, it creaked to a halt. Lisa tried to restart it, but nothing happened. The no-gas light was flashing and "check engine" was too.

"D'oh!" It figures this would happen to her. She got out of the car and looked around for assistance. Lisa spotted a body shop and sighed in relief. Well at least she wasn't totally screwed. In high heels and all, Lisa went over to the metal shop and knocked on the tin wall.

"Hello, anyone there? My car broke down just a few shops away." It seemed no one was in the shop, causing the middle Simpson to grumble in frustration. She noticed lots of tools on the wall and a few cars, but no human.

Suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps and tried to see where they were coming from.

"Lisa?" Nelson Muntz, clad in a grubby mechanic's outfit and red bandana, stood up from behind one of the cars. He had a five o'clock shadow and his tawny hair was a little longer than the last time she saw him, but other than that he looked exactly as she remembered.

"Nelson?" She hadn't expected to see him there. He threw her a grin and headed over, shyly wiping his oily hands on his clothes.

Once he was close enough, Lisa realized just how tall he was. He had nearly a head on her. At first they awkwardly stared at each other, unsure what to do. Then, Nelson grabbed her in a bone crushing hug, lifting her clear off the ground.

"It's good to see you too Nelson," she giggled, her cheeks blushing brightly. She really had missed his hugs. He set her back down soon enough and she realized her shirt was oily. Nelson noticed too and handed her a hankie.

"Sorry bout that, I kinda forgot about the oil," he grinned sheepishly.

Lisa shrugged. She didn't mind the ruined shirt and used the hankie to clean her face instead. "It's alright. How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages! I didn't know you worked here."

Nelson chuckled. "I don't work here, I own the place." He pointed to the sign which read "Muntz Mechanics". Lisa hated to admit she was surprised, because really, after the bike shop he ran, she shouldn't have been surprised this was the career path he would have chosen.

"Besides the shop, I've been good. What about you? Still gonna be a lawyer?" To that she nodded.

"Yup, I'm going into my fourth year. Only another four left," she cringed. The amount of loans she was going to have by the end of it was mind boggling. Even though the scholarship covered most expenses, she still needed loans to cover the rest.

Nelson nodded. "It'll be worth it though. I mean, you've always been cut out for being a lawyer. You're probably about the only one who managed to debate me out of bullying," he pointed out with a grin. True, she had indeed.

The two continued a conversation for some time. She found out that he had dated Sherry then Terry, but it ended badly so he cut his losses and ended it. Now he lived alone in his own apartment, quite close to Bart's place actually. Lisa was pleased to find him happy. That was all she could ask for the man.

"Any Harvard boys catching your eye?" He teased with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Lisa snorted with a shake of her head. "No, I'm trying to avoid dating while there. I have a feeling they would only take away from my studies, and I can't afford that."

Nelson nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. That or they could turn out to be real jerks and try to change you."

"I'm sorry about that by the way," Lisa cringed.

Nelson chuckled, "It's alright. We were kids then. We have changed though. I mean, I bet you never thought I'd run a shop like this."

Lisa blushed. "Well, not exactly. But I always knew you'd do something with your life."

"You always did believe in me Lise," his voice softened near the end, and the two stared up at each other, unsure of what to say. For some time now, Lisa wondered if she somehow missed her chance with her soul mate. She never exactly knew who he was, but she was beginning to think it might be Nelson. He was the closest guy she could see herself loving, and he was single . . .

Lisa cleared her throat and glanced at her feet bashfully. "So Bart's getting married in a few weeks," she commented.

Nelson nodded. "I heard. He's been doing real well at his construction job, I think he's gonna buy a house after the honeymoon."

Apparently he hadn't gotten where she was going with this. "I don't have an escourt." She glanced up at him, hoping he'd clue in.

"You could always ask Milhouse. I'm sure he'd want to go."

Lisa huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't want to go with him, I want to go with you!" She exclaimed. The lawyer-to-be flushed and cleared her throat. "If you want to that is," she said quieter.

Nelson blinked. "Oh. Oh!" It seemed the pieces finally fit. "Yeah Lise, I'd love to. Just let me know when and where." He beamed down at her and she was tempted to give the big lug a hug, but decided to wait till later.

"The invitation's in the car—the car!" She suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place. "Think you can fix my folk's car?"

Nelson chuckled and flexed his noticeable arm muscles. "I can fix anything! Lead me to the hunk of metal." Lisa nodded and took his hand, leading him to the car. She hoped that her brother's wedding would open doors for her and Nelson, because even though dating was a distraction, she wouldn't mind Nelson's distractions.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review :)**


End file.
